powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruna Morikawa
is of the Turborangers and student at Musashino Academy High School. Biography Turboranger A student body president and brightest student in the school. She is popular, everyone looks up to her. Gifted with acting skills, she was able to fool both Violent Demons and the other Turboranger to get the medicine to save Yohei's life. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Pink Turbo is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Haruna fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Pink Turbo powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Haruna and her team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Biomen, and Dynamen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Haruna, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Durigg the final battle, she is seen fighting Brobajell. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Pink Turbo appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Haruna joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Brain Team. It’s unknown whether she participated in any of the matches, but her team was eliminated either after losing the second round against the Gunman Team or the third round against the Swordsman Team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Haruna Morikawa/Pink Turbo: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Pink Turbo is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Pink Turbo appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kousoku Sentai Turboranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Turboranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Pink Turbo - "Powerless Mode"= The Turborangers are prone to having their powers taken away by the Boma or running out of the fairy power empowering them; when they do, their entire suit outside their helmet visor becomes a pure white in color. This can be restored to the proper suit by restoring the fairy magic within them, generally through the power of their own youth. }} Ranger Key The is Haruna Morikawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Pink Turbo Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Pink Turbo. *When the Gokaigers became the Turborangers while fighting Action Commander Bowser and his Zangyack force on Animarium. *When the Gokaigers became the Turborangers when they got them and the Carrangers mixed up. The Turboranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Turborangers fired their V Turbo Bazooka alongside the Changemen, Flashmen, Maskmen, and Livemen, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Haruna received her key and became Pink Turbo once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Haruna Morikawa is portrayed by Noriko Kinohara. As Pink Turbo, her suit actor was . Etymology *Her surname, when separated, could be translated into "forest" and "river". *The first two Letters in her name, when pronounced twice is the Kanji for her Color. *In the Philippine Dub, she is renamed as Carina. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links *Pink Turbo at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Pink Turbo at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Turborangers Category:Sentai 5 Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka